In the past, an imaging apparatus that high-speed-shoots a moving image at a frame rate higher than a frame rate for reproduction has been used when an object moving at a high speed is imaged. A smooth slow-motion video image is acquired by reproducing this moving image at a frame rate that is lower than that for recording. For example, when a moving image imaged at a high frame rate of 600 hertz (Hz) is reproduced at a low frame rate of 60 hertz (Hz), the reproduction time period is elongated to a 10-fold length of the recording time period and the speed of the action of the object in the reproduced moving image is reduced to 1/10. When the image data (a frame) high-speed-shot in this manner is output to a signal processing unit at the high frame rate as it is, the frame may not be completely processed by the signal processing unit whose processing speed is low. An imaging apparatus has therefore been proposed that temporarily retains a high-speed-shot frame in a memory (that is, buffering) and that outputs the frame to the signal processing unit at a low frame rate (see, e.g., PTL 1).